


L'ENFANT DE LA REVOLUTION

by RenReiss



Category: Fisheye Placebo
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenReiss/pseuds/RenReiss
Summary: Чёрт бы тебя побрал, революция.





	L'ENFANT DE LA REVOLUTION

**Author's Note:**

> Я выложу все работы, за которые мне не стыдно, даже старые. :')
> 
> November 2013.

Мы занимаемся любовью на пыльном полу заброшенного барака.

Мутное, как остекленевший глаз старого волка, солнце подслеповато щурится с песочно-бурого неба. Воздух будто пронизан электричеством, тишина снаружи стоит невообразимо оглушающая и напряженная – и, кажется, все живое затаилось в предчувствии чего-то неизбежного. 

-Не останавливайся, - хриплый вздох слетает с твоих губ, в то время как пальцы судорожно скользят по серой поверхности, цепляясь за осколки битого стекла и обломки некогда стоявшей здесь мебели.

Ничего не отвечая, лишь склоняюсь ниже, утыкаясь носом в слегка влажную от пота шею, крепче прижимая к себе податливое тело.   
Это больше, чем секс. Это зависимость. Это любовь.  
Шумно и прерывисто дыша, ты выгибаешься подо мной, юный и гибкий, вжимаясь еще крепче, стремясь слить наши тела воедино, что-то томно мурлыча.

Все, что угодно, кроме...

-...Назови мое имя, - исступленно шепчу я вдруг. Мне хочется услышать, как этот нежный ротик произносит его, легко перекатывая буквы, словно леденцы. Но ты никогда этого не делаешь.

Вот и сейчас я ловлю насмешливый взгляд глубоких, как морские волны, цвету которых они подобны, глаз.

\- Не много ли ты хочешь, Солнечное Око?

Неожиданный порыв гнева захлестывает сознание, и я изо всех сил впиваюсь в плечо, провоцируя на громкий всхлип и оставляя на нежной коже ярко-красные отметины. Мальчишка, как тебе удается доводить меня до такого состояния? Поднимать на вершину блаженства, а затем, смеясь, толкать с обрыва в ледяные воды своего ехидства.  
Слизнув выступившие капельки крови, рывком разворачиваю тебя лицом к себе и грубо приникаю к губам, терзая их и желая превратить в кровавое месиво.

Ялюблютебяяненавижутебяялюблютебяяненавижутебяя...

Мне хотелось бы сдавить руками твое горло и наблюдать, как ты, хрипя, извиваешься подо мной.  
Мои пальцы невольно смыкаются на тонкой юношеской шее, и в то же время я встречаюсь с двумя потемневшими - не от испуга, а, скорее, от неодобрения - озерами, но продолжаю усиливать хватку. Ты явно не ожидал этого, поэтому начинаешь протестующе беззвучно сипеть, вцепляясь в мои руки.

Знаешь ли ты, что оргазм на грани - самый сильный? 

Я хочу доставить тебе ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, малыш.  
Ничуть не ослабляя давления, ускоряю движения бедрами. Сердце напоминает сломанный метроном и готово вырваться из груди, как птица из клетки. Твое сердцебиение тоже зашкаливает, и, когда обоим перестает хватать воздуха, мы кончаем.  
На какое-то время перед глазами все темнеет: очертания разрушенной комнаты плывут и стираются, как если бы кто-то набросил на сознание похоронную вуаль. Я, наконец, отпускаю твое горло и обессиленно падаю сверху. Какое-то время мы лежим молча, а затем твои пальцы касаются моих волос, легко сжимая их.

\- Не делай так больше, - тот спокойно-суровый тон, которого ты обычно придерживаешься в разговорах со мной, похож на тон хозяина, отчитывающего нашкодившего щенка. 

На шее остается влажный липкий след.

Легко бью тебя по руке, перехватываю ее, и взгляд тут же натыкается на алые борозды, сочащиеся кровью: видимо, ты порезал руку стеклами, которыми усыпан пол. Не слушая возражений, погружаю в рот твои пальцы, стремясь унять кровотечение. На какое-то время притихаешь, а затем устало вздыхаешь – наверное, считая меня психом, не поддающимся лечению.  
Твоя кровь сладковатая на вкус и лишь чуть-чуть отдает металлом.

В нашу первую встречу в Сети я слизывал ее с твоих губ, которые сам же и разбил.

[Не знаю, почему меня тогда потянуло это сделать - вместо того, чтобы просто уничтожить "вирус", вторгшийся в Солнечное Око.  
Безликая маска разлетелась на кусочки, вспыхнувшие и сгоревшие двоичным кодом, но глаза смотрели так дерзко и вызывающе, что я не смог устоять. Что самое парадоксальное, ты не сбежал и не оттолкнул меня. И когда я назначил встречу в одном из заброшенных кварталов, пришел, не испытывая ни малейшего намека на страх.   
Ведь у тебя были на это свои причины, да?   
Ты поднял руки, ухмыляясь и показывая, что безоружен. Когда я шагнул вперед, прижимая тебя к стене, то не встретил никакого сопротивления. Кожа горела под ладонями, когда я задрал футболку, лаская плоский живот. Сердце билось немного учащенно, но ты спокойно встретил мою настойчивость, даже когда я уже расстегивал молнию на твоих джинсах.

С тех пор мы виделись каждую неделю. Я потерял счет времени, периодически упуская момент, когда рука рассеянно застывала над отчетами, а несколько раз даже покидал работу раньше времени, чтобы не упустить ни одной минуты, вовремя приехав в назначенное место. От постоянного стресса и ожидания мои мигрени усилились и стали приносить ощутимые неудобства. Ева лишь неодобрительно качала головой, и как-то заметила, что я нуждаюсь в отпуске, если переутомление столь пагубно влияет на мою результативность. Однако ее слова практически не достигали моих ушей. Всегда, когда мы занимались любовью на пыльном полу заброшенного барака, я ловил себя на том, что мои мысли занимают отнюдь не исследования. 

И ты, как и в нашу первую встречу, каждый раз был все так же притворно-невинен и трогательно-ненасытен.]

Резкая точечная боль вспыхивает в переносице, и я невольно морщусь. Ты замечаешь это и легко проводишь ладонью по моей щеке, скользя по коже прохладными пальцами.

-Не волнуйся. Скоро все закончится.

Участие и даже неподдельная нежность в голосе звучит очень странно, особенно в сочетании с тем, как ты выделяешь голосом последнюю фразу. Одариваю тебя недоуменным взглядом, но ты избегаешь зрительного контакта, подавшись вперед и мягко прихватывая губами мои собственные. Зарываюсь пальцами в светлые волосы, притягивая тебя к себе.

Знаешь, если сделать ошибку в твоем имени, получится слово "Свободный"... Но сейчас ты мой, и только мой.

[Однажды ты, не сдержавшись, прошептал имя "Вэнс". Даже думать не хочу, что может связывать тебя и этого мальчишку, которого придушил бы собственными руками за то, что он может напоминать тебе меня. Не собираюсь делить тебя ни с кем. Мне проще убить.]

-Зачем глава Солнечного Ока носит с собой пистолет? - с усмешкой произносишь ты, лениво вертя в руках мое табельное оружие. С одной стороны, опасно, когда оно находится у тебя в руках: формально мы все же противники, но я не испытываю беспокойства - выстрелить в меня ты не сможешь. Не станешь.

-Мало ли, кто может встретиться в трущобах. Дикие животные, дикие люди... - пожимаю плечами, как будто объясняю ребенку некую прописную истину. Ты лишь тихо фыркаешь и кладешь голову ко мне на плечо, утыкаясь носом в шею.

\- Животных почти не осталось. Съедены в голодные времена. А что касается людей... не всегда победителем является тот, у кого есть оружие, - горячий шепот заставляет меня еле заметно вздрогнуть: то ли от ощущения твоего дыхания на коже, то ли от осознания пугающей логики твоих слов в череде последних событий.

[Моя невнимательность на рабочем месте начала приносить свои гнилые плоды. Взломы Сети и нападения на отряды государственной полиции участились; протестанты узнавали, где мы собираемся устраивать облаву, и чудесным образом избегали ее. Власть Солнечного Ока постепенно разрушалась, как карточная пирамида, а волнение масс усиливалось. Надвигалась буря, которую мы уже не могли сдерживать.]

\- Знаешь, что такое русская рулетка? - задумчиво спрашиваешь ты, в то время как патроны с тихим звяканьем падают из обоймы на пол. - В барабане остается один патрон. Вероятность выстрела при свободном вращении составляет один к шести...

Твой голос звучит умиротворенно, будто рассказывает сказку, и я могу лишь завороженно внимать ему.

-...после этого ты подносишь оружие к виску и нажимаешь на спусковой крючок, - не успеваю моргнуть и глазом, как ты выполняешь все сказанное. Твои слова прерывает громкий щелчок.

-Ты... ненормальный, - шокированно произношу я, отбирая пистолет и порывисто прижимая тебя к себе, слыша в ответ лишь тихий смех.

\- Так и с людьми. Шанс добиться цели может быть равен одному к шести. Но если вращать барабан после каждой осечки, вероятность выстрела...

Внезапно ты умолкаешь и замираешь на мгновение, к чему-то прислушиваясь, а затем на лице появляется еле заметная торжествующая улыбка.

-Ты слышишь? Это она. Песня революции.

Я молча смотрю на это лицо, обрамленное светлыми локонами, в эти глаза, в которых играют отблески неба, затянутого в багровый саван пожарищ... или на какое-то время твои глаза сами становятся пламенем, а ты - живым воплощением бунта, который разгорается на улицах.  
Монотонный гул постепенно нарастает, словно тысячи разбуженных пчел враз вырвались из тысячи ульев, и сейчас эта живая и дышащая масса готова разметать в клочья все на своем пути, в едином желании установить новый порядок.

Революция - это ты.

\- Ну, мне пора, - безмятежно произносишь, размыкая объятия, и поднимаешься, попутно приглаживая волосы. Небрежно одергиваешь на себе одежду и, чуть улыбнувшись, киваешь.-До встречи, Лео.

Странное ощущение от звука своего имени, слетевшего с твоих губ, током проходит по позвоночнику, рассеивается в воздухе и заполняет легкие, сдавливая грудную клетку незримыми тисками.  
Ты произнес его потому, что знаешь: наша встреча была последней.  
Теперь мне ясно, почему ты оставил в обойме только один патрон. Из нас двоих должен выжить лишь...

Очнувшись от оцепенения, вскакиваю, выбегаю на улицу - но тебя уже нигде нет. Исчез, растворился в буром мареве, постепенно заполняющем город. Обессиленно привалившись к стене, перевожу взгляд на тускло поблескивающее оружие, которое до сих пор машинально сжимаю в руке.

Мысль о том, что мы встретимся по разные стороны баррикад, комком тошноты встает в горле. Ты рассчитал все с самого начала. Порой прирученным оказывается совершенно не тот, от кого это наиболее ожидаемо. Привязать меня к себе подобным образом и было твоей истинной целью.

"Если вращать барабан после каждой осечки, вероятность выстрела..."

Парадоксально, но единственный патрон - это альтернатива, не оставляющая альтернатив. Разве что, приставить дуло к виску и спустить курок...  
Снимаю очки и устало трогаю переносицу. Чертова мигрень опять берет свое. Хочется прекратить ее раз и навсегда...

"Не волнуйся. Скоро все закончится".

Свист сигнальных ракет на улице напоминает чей-то предсмертный визг. От давления и высокой температуры с грохотом лопаются и вылетают стекла. 

-Черт бы тебя побрал, революция.

Нарастающий гул в голове становится невыносимым.


End file.
